A Father's Sacrifice
by Maths Is Immortal
Summary: Kazuya makes a sacrifice for Jin, XiaoyuJin in the background, K to be safe, as Devil's in it and he's a bit suggestive! First Tekken fic, first fic, advice would be welcome! I suppose it's a bit angsty but I'm not sure of a category! One shot, bad title


A/N: A short fic, Kazuya makes a sacrifice for his son. Hints of humour in places to keep it reasonably light, but didn't want too much that it overshadowed the main plot/ theme. Jin x Xiaoyu in the background, but could have been any of the girls, I guess! I suppose that I just always think of her as Jin's 'real' partner. Hope you enjoy it, any advice would be greatly appreciated as I'm not too pleased with it's outcome, but I'm not sure on how to improve on it.

* * *

Kazuya kept his eyes to the ground as he wandered up the path that led to the cliff. The dusty earth edged with coarse green grass, that shrill bird's song, the very air of the place- it all reminded him of his less than perfect past, but something still drew him to the place, so he visited it quite regularly. 

It evoked that pounding of his heart that had come before when he had been here. The first time, it had been from fear and hatred as he struggled against his father, who took him here to prove his worth or die. The next time had come years later, when his heart had pumped the cold thrill of revenge through his body as he had carried his father to the exact same spot and smiled as he saw the body tumble down. Now it beat faster once more, at the familiar feel in the air.

Wait. Kazuya raised his head sharply, searching for the source of familiarity- Jin. It felt the same as Kazuya's own presence in many ways, like father like son. Both were intelligent men, handsome and commanding, only a hint of Heihachi was present in the form of the ancient strength that ran in their blood. Both had an air of sorrow, too, and evil as the gene possessed by the devil took over. Kazuya's eyes fell on a hunched figure sitting at the cliff's edge, recognising Jin instantly. He smiled and approached quietly, sitting next to his son on the ground. Jin started and went to jump up, but his father waved a hand impatiently, signalling him to sit down again. Cautiously, the young man sat, and cast a wary glance at Kazuya, who began to speak.

"You know, if Heihachi was your father he'd have probably thrown you over there thinking you were too weak if he saw you moping like this."

Jin smiled wryly. "I think I'd rather take my chances with the old man than have your little genetic surprise in my blood."

Kazuya laughed; it came out as a short, hollow bark. "You fancy telling me what this is all about? I haven't seen you up here before."

"Truth be told, I don't know why I'm up here. Maybe I thought that if I sat here long enough Devil would return and want his gene back, and I'd be free. Also, I'd heard that you come up here quite often. I don't know how I thought you could help, but I suppose you understand more than anyone."

Kazuya stared into the great chasm, suddenly very aware of his failures as a father. "What's happened?"

"Xiaoyu. She asked me out."

Kazuya's face arranged itself into a look of puzzlement. "Isn't that a good thing? I always got the impression that you were... fond of her."

Jin turned to look at his father. "I had to say no. Years I'd been waiting to ask her out, trying to find the courage, and when she... I had to look her in the eyes and say no, and watch her try to pretend that she wasn't upset!"

"What did you do that for?" Kazuya shrugged, "Seems to me it's a bit selfish to lead a chick on for so long, then say no when she asks you out."

Jin stood up, towering over his father. "It's your fault! It's your _gene _that meant I had to say no, the deal _you _made! I had to upset her like that, I lost the woman I've been in love with for years!" The younger man took a steadying breath before continuing in a voice barely above a whisper, "Nothing could have broken us, we'd have lasted forever, but at some point in that forever I'd have lost control, and I would have hurt her. Even if I didn't, she'd want children one day. How could I give them to her knowing that they'd have the same... fault... as we do? You may not have thought about it, but I don't want to be like you..."

Kazuya's brow had furrowed into a frown, as he struggled for the right words. All that came was a muttered "I'm sorry" as his son walked away.

He remained there hours later, staring into the velvet-black of the chasm, as if it held all the answers that his heart desired. "I'm too weak," the man whispered. His eyes widened suddenly, and his mouth arranged itself into a familiar crooked grin. "It's too late for me to get into heaven anyway. Still... she'd better be worth it, Jin." He looked down into the darkness below once more, arms spread out, and fell slowly forwards.

Kazuya fell for what seemed forever. As he was about to hit the bottom, he stopped, inches away from the bottom and his death. A familiar, rasping voice spoke, and he had the strangest feeling that it didn't travel through the air, but that the words were simply planted inside his head.

"Well, well, well. Not often that you see the same man fall down the cliff twice."

"I never was one for sticking to the rules, gravity's or otherwise" Kazuya smirked. "I actually stopped by to make a proposal."

The Devil tittered. "I'm not that kind of man, Kazuya, flattering though the offer is. It just wouldn't work out between us."

"Give me your genes that are present in my son. Let him become a 'normal' young man," Kazuya continued, and the devil stopped laughing, becoming suddenly grave.

"We already have one bargain, and you have seen what that has done to you; you will have to pay the price for this favour. You do realise that there will be no going back? You shall remain Devil Kazuya for the rest of your life, and once your years on Earth are complete, there shall be no hope of you entering Heaven."

Kazuya opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again swiftly and nodded. "I understand."

"In that case, welcome aboard, Mr Mishima! We do hope you enjoy your stay!" The Devil grinned and leaned closer, "You never were much of a fluffy-clouds-and-angels man anyway."

Several Years Later 

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jin held Xiaoyu close and kissed her before the newly-weds walked outside the church. He waited at one side, smiling as she hugged her mother and exchanged farewells before the honeymoon.

He felt a familiar presence, not unlike his own, and turned around, eyes scanning for its source. They rested on a solitary figure crouched on the Church's roof. A face with blood-red eyes smiled back at him as he whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
